Adventures on the Planet of the Apes 3
Planet of the Apes, Part III of VI - Manhunt! Cast of Characters: * Dodge (as a disembodied head only) * Cornelius * George Taylor * Julius * Maximus (first appearance) * Nova * Zaius * Zira Locations: * New York City area :* Ape City :* Dr. Zira's hospital :* Animal Stockades Items: * None Synopsis: After discovering that Taylor is more than what he seems, Zira takes him into her private office. She gives Taylor a pad and pencil and begins questioning him. Cornelius is still not convinced that Taylor is gifted with any more intellect beyond that of clever mimicry. Taylor gives details of where he came from and points out on a map where his ship landed. The interviewing process is cut short by the abrupt arrival of Dr. Zaius. Taylor is returned to his cage. Some time later, a gorilla arrives to escort Taylor out of the hospital. He tells Julius that the city intends to geld him (under orders from Dr. Zaius). Upon hearing this, Taylor breaks free from his cage, knocking Julius down. He begins racing throughout the streets of Ape City scaring pedestrians and small children. The gorilla forces are alerted to his escape and begin hunting him down. Taylor deftly avoids the gorillas' snares and runs into a natural history museum. He is horrified when he finds that Dodge's head has been removed and mounted on a wall of the museum. Taylor runs out of the museum and races through the streets. As he runs beneath a bridge, pair of gorillas throw nets down on top of him, trapping him. Others race over and begin beating him with clubs. Taylor's throat injury has healed enough now so that he can speak. He snarls, "Get your filthy paws off me you damn dirty ape!" The apes look at him astonished to hear a speaking human. Notes * Official movie adaptation. * This issue was originally printed in Planet of the Apes Magazine #3. While the original printing is in black and white, this issue is in color. * Dodge appears as a head mounted on a wall only in this issue. He was killed in Adventures on the Planet of the Apes #1. In the original movie, Dodge's body was stuffed and placed in a museum. Trivia * Additional information is based on material originally supplied in the 1968 movie. * The line of dialogue, "Get your filthy paws off me, you damn dirty ape" is one of the more infamous scenes taken from the 1968 film. The original line is actually, "Take your stinking paws off me, you damned dirty ape!" Related Articles * External Links *Planet of the Apes article at Wikipedia *Planet of the Apes (1968 movie) article at Wikipedia *Planet of the Apes (2001 movie) article at Wikipedia *Planet of the Apes comic series index at the Grand Comics Database References *Adventures on the Planet of the Apes #3 at the Marvel Database Project ---- Category:Marvel Comics Issues